Don't Forget to say Good bye
by lovlyangl
Summary: After Stella is let go. A tragic event takes place. Allowing her back to the position she once had. Mature themes/SMacked based/Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

**CSI:NY...Don't forget to say Good-bye**

**A New story by MacsLovlyAngl**

**I do not own these characters, just the story. This is going to be taken from "Cuts"**

**Chapter 1**

She was packing up the remaining items that were left in her office. As she sealed the last box he walked in. Looking up she couldn't smile. Had no reason to smile.

She could see the pain in his eyes. She knew how hard he tried to keep her. She knew how difficult it was going to be for them to be apart. They had been partners for five years. Over those years they became best friends. Now due to budget cuts, he was forced to let her go.

Well actually she refused to stay. Once she heard Mac was willing to give up equipment that was needed for the lab, she knew she had to make the choice to leave. She couldn't allow the lab to faulter just so Mac could keep her.

Lowering her head again so he wouldn't see her cry, she sealed the last box. Then standing up, she picked it up and walked towards the door. Taking one last look, she raised her eyes to Mac, smiled, and walked out of his life.

Watching her walk towards the elevator he knew he could stop her. But he also knew she wouldn't listen. The lab was to important to her, she would never give up equipment in exchange for herself.

As the elevator door opened, Mac could see her tears fall from her eyes as she whispered....

"Call me okay? Take care of yourself Mac. And the team."

As the elevator doors closed, Mac stood there lost in thought.

"Mac!!!"

"What is it Danny?" He said with a sigh.

"How could you let her leave? Why would you let her. She didn't even say good-bye."

Mac wasn't ready to answer questions. It was Stella's decision. When she was ready she would let the team know.

"It's up to Stella to tell you Danny. Now if you will excuse me, I need to be alone."

Walking away from Danny, he headed into his office and sat down. He knew things would be different now. He knew working a case would never be the same again without her.

_"God Mac...why didn't you try harder? Why didn't you fight more."_ He whispered to himself. Even the team was willing to take a paycut to keep her, but still she refused Mac.

When she arrived at home she unpacked her boxes. Placing most of the items in her closet. She took out the pictures of the team. Sitting them on top of her table in the living room.

Sighing deep she sat down and thought about her new job tomorrow. _"How bad could it be to work under Don. What could be so wrong about starting new?" _

She knew it would be strange for a while to see the team working the case, while she stood in the back asking the questions, or giving the information to the CSI's.

Feeling a headache coming on she took a couple aspirin and fell asleep.

Mac was getting ready to head home. As he looked out over NY, he felt the emptiness hit. He felt the silence fill his office. The sound of her laughter, her smile was gone. Most of all he realized he missed the scent of her perfume as it lingered through his office.

Turning away from the window, he grabbed his bag, and headed home.

"Hey Mac!!"

"Hmm?? What is it Don?"

"I thought maybe we could go for a coffee, or a beer. I'd like to talk to you."

Mac didn't want to talk. He felt jealousy towards Don. He had taken his CSI from him. Though he knew he had no reason to blame Don. But yet he couldn't help himself. Christ what was making him feel this way. Why did his heart hurt so much?

"I think I'll pass Don. I just want to go home and rest. Thanks for the offer."

"Please Mac. I've known you for years now. I know you are in pain. I know you are going to miss her."

"I'm not going to miss her Don. I'll see her everyday. This was her decision, I'm fine with it."

"Are you sure Mac? Because it seems to me like you're upset. You want to know what I think Mac?"

Mac didn't want to know. Turning he tried to walk away as Don grabbed his arm.

"I think you love her Mac. I think you've fallen in love with her."

"You're crazy Don. I don't want to hear no more about it. I'll see you tomorrow."

Watching the elevator door close Don knew deep down in his heart whether Mac wanted to admit it or not. He loved Stella. His only thought remained..."How long would it take the two of them to realize it."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once the elevators closed Don seen Lindsay and Danny walking down the hall.

"Hey Messer!!! Where are you two off too?"

"Nowhere. I'm just getting ready to take Lindsay home. Why? What did you need Don."

"Nothing. Just thought we could go for a beer."

"I'll tell you what. Let me drop Lindsay off and I'll meet you back here in about twenty minutes."

"Sounds good. It will give me time to finish my paperwork."

As Danny and Lindsay walked down 42nd street they didn't realize they were being followed. Crossing the street, they neared the alley. Running up the two perps knocked them across the head. Down they went out cold.

**NYPD**

"Don. We have a call out. Two victims on 42nd street. One dead, one injured."

"Okay thanks. Has anyone called Mac?"

"We already did. He should be there by now."

Leaving the station he arrived at the crime scene. Looking at Mac's face he knew it wasn't good. Moving in closer Don seen Lindsay lying dead, while Danny was being lifted onto a gurney.

"What the hell happened Mac?"

"They were jumped. Two witness say they seen two male suspects flee the scene. Where's Stella?"

"She's at home. She doesn't start till tomorrow."

"I already talked to the Chief. I'm down two CSI's Don. So Stella is coming back to the team. Which is why she should be here by now."

"Hell of a way to get her back Mac. I'll try calling her."

"Hey Mac. I'm here. Sorry. The Chief just called and informed me."

Looking down she noticed Lindsay.

"Oh my God. Lindsay. What happened Mac?"

"Her and Danny were jumped by two male suspects. Danny's been injured, Lindsay didn't make it."

"This is no way to get my job back Mac. I can't believe this. We need to find these suspects fast."

Mac could tell Stella was upset. Reaching over he brushed her arm. A simple it will okay brush.

Once Lindsay was placed into the body bag and headed back to the morgue. Mac and his team finished processing the scene.

"Sheldon get this evidence back to Adam. Stella and I will head over to the Hospital."

"Did you want me to inform Lindsay's parents?"

"No. I'll do that. Make sure you call me if Adam finds anything."

"I will Mac. Tell Danny I'll stop by later."

Walking away Mac helped Stella into the car as they headed over to check on Danny.

The first thing Mac did when he arrived at the Hospital was look for Danny.

"Excuse me. I'm Detective Mac Taylor. Could you please tell me where I could find my CSI. Detective Danny Messer?"

"Of course Detective. He's in Trauma room 2. The doctors just finished working on him. He's going to be fine. Slight concussion. We haven't informed him about his partner yet."

"That's fine. I'll do it. Thank you."

"You go ahead Mac. I'm going to call Lindsay's parents."

"Okay Stel. Thanks."

Caressing Mac's arm she walked away.

Entering the room Mac found Danny sitting up on the bed.

"Mac!! Where's Lindsay? They won't tell me anything. Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry Danny. She didn't make it. Can you remember anything that happened?"

Danny was in tears. Sure he and Lindsay had had their differences. Sure they had dated for a while. But he still cared about her deeply.

"I don't know Mac. It all happened so fast. One minute we were crossing the street near the alley. Next thing, I woke up here. Have you called Lindsay's parents yet Mac? They need to know."

"Stella's doing that now Danny."

Nodding that he understood, he sobbed quietly. Walking up to his side, Mac took him in his arms and held him. such heart wretching sobs could be heard coming from his heart. Mac knew it would be a while before Danny would be able to cope with the loss of Lindsay.

"It's okay Danny. Just let it all out. Do you have anyone to stay with for the night?"

"Nah. I don't need anyone Mac. I'll be fine."

"They won't release you Danny. You have to have someone with you for the next twenty four hours. How about you stay with me?"

"Nah. I'll be fine Mac."

It was at that moment Don walked in.

"How is he Mac?"

"Stubborn. He can't be released till someone takes him home. He's refusing to stay with me."

"I'll take him. Let's go Messer. You can crash at my place."

"I said I'm fine Don. Don't worry bout me."

"I'm not going to argue with you. Now get your coat and let's go."

Don knew the last thing Danny needed was to be alone. Oh he knew he'd be fine with that bump on his head. But it was his emotional side that had Don worried. Helping Danny up, he helped him on with his coat and left.

"Take the next couple days off Danny. I don't want to see you at the lab. Understood?"

"Listen Mac I need to fin......"

"Understood Danny?" He interrupted.

Nodding his head Danny walked out with Don.

"Mac!! I talked with Lindsay's parents. They'd like her body flown back to Montana as soon as possible."

"Okay, I'll arrange it. I think it may be a good idea to send Danny with the body. That way it gives him closer."

"Sure Mac. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine Stella. We should get back to the lab and see if Adam found anything."

Walking from the Hospital Mac was happy and sad at the same time. He was happy to have Stella back with the team, but sadden that Lindsay had died.

**Flack's Apartment.**

Opening the door Don noticed Danny was dozing off while standing.

"Wake up Danno. Come on, let's get you settled."

Helping him over to the couch Don lied him down.

"You need anything Danno?"

"Nah. I'm fine man. I just want to sleep."

"Okay. If you need me, just yell."

Once Flack left the room Danny broke down again. God how could this have happened. How could ever get the picture of Lindsay out of his head. He kept seeing her smile just before they were attacked. Everything after that was black.

Listening in the other room Don could hear his sobs. Getting up out of bed he walked into the living room, sat down on the couch and took Danny into his arms.

"Come on man. I know it's hard Danno. Just let it out. No one is here but you and I."

The harder he cried, the tighter Don held him. God how his tears were soaking his shirt. A few minutes later all was quiet. Looking down Don noticed Danny was sleeping. Laying him back down, he covered him and whispered...

"You are going to survive this Danno. I'm going to help you every step of the way."

Heading back to bed, Don clicked off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Mac and Stella got back to the lab. They headed right to Adam.

"Adam!! Did you find anything on the clothing?"

"Nothing Mac. The only trace and blood belonged to Danny and Lindsay. I'm really sorry boss."

"It's okay Adam. Thanks for trying."

Walking away, Mac headed to his office.

"You think he's going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine Adam. Don't worry."

"It's nice to have you back Stella. I just wish it had been under better terms."

"Thanks Adam. You and me both. I'll see you later."

Stella walked down and seen Mac sitting in his office with his hands between his face.

"You okay Mac?"

"I'm fine Stella. Just a little tired."

Reaching up she touched his shoulder.

"Why don't you head home Mac. Everything's been handle with Lindsay. Get yourself some rest."

"Rest?? How long have you known me Stella. I'm the one who doesn't know how to rest, remember?" He teased.

Smiling she softly caressed his face.

"How about you try. Come on Mac. I'll even walk you home."

Mac grinned.

"You go ahead Stel. I think I'll stay here a bit. I have a few more cases to close before I head home."

Sitting on the edge of his desk she smiled.

"Okay, you win. I'll go get the coffee. You pull out the files and we will work on them together. How's that?"

Smiling he just couldn't tell her no. Sliding off his desk he watched her as she walked from his office. Admiring her gorgeous form as he caressed her up and down with his eyes.

_**"I feel that Taylor."**_ She laughed as she walked down the hall.

Mac began to think back to Don's earlier words.

_"You know what I think Mac? I think you love her."_

Shaking his head from such thoughts he grabbed the files they needed and sat them on the table.

**Flack's Apartment.**

Flack awoke to the sound of movement coming from his living room. Getting out of bed he seen Danny getting dressed.

"Where you think you're going Messer?"

"I just need to see her Don. I need to make sure she's...she's...."

"You were given direct orders to stay away from the lab Danny. How's it going to look if Mac realizes I can't even get you to stay put."

"I'm sorry man. Please understand I need to see her."

Sobbing again, Don gripped him in his arms.

"Okay Danny. Give me a few minutes to get dressed. We'll go down together."

"Thanks man. Thanks."

Heading into his room Don called Mac to give him the heads up on Danny coming in to see Lindsay's body.

When Stella came back with the coffee she found Mac sleeping on the couch. How sweet he looked. Reaching her hand up she caressed his cheek. She wasn't sure why she did it. She just knew it felt right.

Stroking her fingertip across it, she felt his warm hand cover hers as he opened his eyes.

"What are you up to there Stel?"

Blushing she shyly lowered her head. Mac could tell she was nervous about being caught. He could feel it in her pulse.

"I was just waking you. You feel alseep Mac. I told you you should go home."

Mac let the subject drop. He could tell she was embarressed enough.

"As soon as we get these files done."

Taking a sip of coffee, Mac could still feel her caress on his cheek. Funny he thought to himself. She had caressed his cheek several times. But somehow this time it felt different, more meaningful, almost loving.

Shaking himself from his thoughts again, he reached for a file.

*Ring,ring*

"Taylor."

"Hey Mac. I've tried my best to keep Danny here. But he's determined to see Lindsay. I really don't think I can stop him this time."

"Okay Don. That's fine. Bring him down. We'll be waiting."

When Don arrived with Danny the first thing he noticed was how pale and tired Danny looked.

"You are stubborn Danny. I told you to stay put. You need rest, and time to heal."

"I'll rest after I see Lindsay. I just need to see her for myself Mac."

He understood that. But he could also tell Danny wasn't well enough to even stand.

"Let's go. I'll take you down."

As they entered Sid was waiting with Lindsay.

"We'll leave you alone Danny."

"Thanks Sid. I appreciate it."

Leaving Danny to say good bye. Sid headed upstairs with Mac.

"Think he'll be okay Mac?"

"I think so. It's going to take time. He's strong though. he'll get through it. especially with the help of our family."

Sid smiled he knew what had meant by that comment.

"Hi Stella."

"Hi Sid. would you like a coffee or something? I can still catch Don. He just went down to get one."

"No I'm fine. Thanks though. If I may say it's great to have you back. I'm just sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

"I know Sid. I really do. It's going to seem different around here without Lindsay."

Leaving Stella talking with Sid. Mac went back to his files. Opening one he couldn't seem to concentrate. The only thing on his mind was that caress that still burned on his cheek.

_"Air. Air is what I need."_ He said to himself.

Getting up he left his office and walked outside.

"Where you going Mac?"

"I'll be back Stella. I just need some air."

"He's just upset and worried about Danny. He'll be fine Stella. He's just being Mac."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess."

A short time later Danny came back up. Walking into Mac's office he sat down.

"Now will you go home and rest?"

"Yeah. Sure Mac. Where's Don?"

"He's here. I'll page him for you."

"You called Mac?"

"Danny's ready to go back to your place now. Try and keep him there please."

"Sure. Let's go Danno. No more walks tonight."

Helping him up, he wrapped his arm around his waist and led him to the car.

Closing up the last file Mac noticed it was three in the morning.

"That's it Stel. Come on I'll take you home."

Standing Stella felt the stiffness in her legs. Stretching her arms in the air, Mac watched in fevered passion. God she was like a Goddess. _"Snap out of it Taylor."_

"Okay Mac, I'm ready."

Walking out from his office, he flicked off the light.

"Why don't you take the morning off Stella?"

"No. I'll be fine Mac. I can handle it." She smiled sweetly.

As they neared her apartment she reached for her keys. Unlocking the door she turned....

"Well. This is me Mac. Thanks for walking me home. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay Stel. Goodnight."

Closing the door she breathed a sigh. _"Oh God. Settle down heart."_ For the last few weeks Mac had been playing on her mind at night. The dreams she had of him were so vivid, so real. She could taste him, the scent, the aura of his kiss, his stroke, his warm breath. _"Damn it Stella, stop."_

Heading into the bathroom she turned on the shower to near cold. Dropping her clothes she climbed in. Allowing the chill of the water to wash away any remaining thoughts of him from her mind. Or so she thought.

When Mac arrived at home, he dropped his keys on the table and started a pot of coffee. He knew he was to wired to sleep. Closing his eyes for the briefest of moments he seen her. Seen her body stretch as her little shirt raised above her waist showing her belly button, her flattened tummy.

Oh the thoughts, as he could see her playing within his mind. Opening his eyes he headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The only thing he knew was he had to get her off his mind and fast. She was his co-worker, his best friend. There was no way in hell he would cross that line.

Dropping his shirt to the ground, the phone rang.

"Taylor."

"Hey Mac."

"Don?? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to let you know that Danny has finally settled down. I gave him two of his tranqs, he's out."

"Good. He needs it. How is he mentally?"

"I'm not sure. He's still emotional. But I think he's going to be fine. Though I'm begining to think it may be a good idea not to send him to Montana with Lindsay's body. I think it would be to much on him. Especially to face her family."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about that myself. Okay. I'll cancel the flight for him, let him sleep in the morning. Try not to wake him unless you have to."

"Okay Mac. I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow."

Hanging up the phone Mac dropped the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower. Feeling the water spray across his skin he closed his eyes, and felt her, smelled her. Each and every drop that touched his skin caused it to shiver. Like a fingertip caress from her delicate hands.

So lost in her now. He could feel his body begin to heat in pleasure, in desires that had long been forgotten. Losing himself deeper within his thoughts he could feel his soul seperate, his spirit begin to soar. God the passion was too much, as he smacked his hands against the shower wall.

Opening his eyes he swore under his breath_..."Christ sakes, this has got to stop."_ Stepping out of the shower, he dried himself off, slipped into his sweats, and collapsed on his bed. His last thought being_....Stella._

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Waking up from a fitful sleep. Mac looked at the clock. _"Four in the morning Mac? You've slept less then an hour." _Getting up, he dressed and headed back into the office.

"Mac??? What are you doing back? Adam said you left."

"I did Sid. I can't sleep. So I thought I'd come in and recheck the files I finished up earlier."

"Hmm...You and Stella must be sharing the same ideas. She came back about ten minutes before you."

"Oh?? Where is she?"

"In the breakroom talking to Adam."

"Thanks Sid. I'll see her in a bit."

Walking towards his office, he wondered what was stopping Stella from sleep. Unlocking his office, he kept the light off and plopped down on the couch. Closing his eyes, he dozed off.

Leaving the breakroom Stella noticed Mac's door was ajar. Walking over she opened it and looked inside. Seeing the shadowed figure on the couch she walked in further. Looking down she seen Mac sleeping.

Bending down she softly woke him.

"Mac, wake up Mac."

"Hmm?? What's the matter Stel? What are you doing here so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. Why are back here?"

Rubbing his hands over his face he said....

"Same reason. How long have I been out?"

"I'm not sure. I was walking by and I seen your office door ajar."

"I must have forgot to shut it all the way. What time is it now?"

"Six thirty Mac. Maybe you should take the day off." She smiled.

"That's good Stel. Thanks. But the only thing I need right now is coffee. How about I buy you a cup?"

"Sounds good. Let me grab my coat from the lunchroom."

Heading out to the coffee shop they noticed the breeze had picked up.

"Jeez it's cold this morning."

Mac tried not to laugh. Poor Stella was chattering her teeth. Moving in closer he wrapped his arm around her.

"Warmer now?"

"A little. Thanks Mac."

Sitting down they ordered two coffees. Waiting for them to arrive at the table, Mac watched as she blew on her hands.

"Are you still cold?"

"Yeah. I can't seem to shake this chill."

"The body does that when it's tired Stella. Give me your hands."

Placing her palms up, he took her hands into his and began rubbing them. Oh how she could feel his heat burning through her blood.

"Better now?"

"Much." As she pulled her hands away.

He noticed her blush. He seen her cheeks redden, her eyes become dark.

"Here's your coffee. Enjoy."

"Thanks. We will."

Both were silent during their morning coffee. Neither knew what to say to the other.

"Listen Ma, Stell..."

Laughing because they had talked at the same time she said...

"You go first Mac."

"Thanks. I was going to say. How would you like to watch Gary Sinise Festival movies at my place tonight. They are showing three of his all time greats."

"Hmm..are they showing Of Mice and Men?"

"That's one of them. They are also showing Forrest Gump, and Imposter."

"Okay. Sounds great. I'll bring the drinks."

"Good. About seven. Now we should be heading back."

Helping her back on with her coat, Mac wondered what the hell possessed him to ask her out.

As the evening was drawing near Mac closed up his case files and decided to head home. He knew he needed to shower and change before tonights movie fest. Grabbing his coat, he locked his office and headed out.

"Hey Mac. You off?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Danny."

"Night Mac."

Leaving out the door Stella seen him go.

"Hey Danny. Where did Mac go?"

"He said he was heading home for the night. Strange. he never leaves early. Must have something important to do if it pulls him away from work."

Stella smiled and patted Danny's face.

"Must be. I'll see you later Danny."

Once he arrived at home, he placed down his bags with the snacks and headed to the shower. turning in on he looked at himself in the mirror.

_"Hmm..face looks okay. Just a little shadow. She'll like that, most women do, don't they??"_

Mac laughed at himself in mirror.

_"Christ Taylor, you're acting like a teenager. Stop talking to yourself, you can't be that lonely."_

After showering, he dressed in black sweats with a white tee. Adding a splash of cologne, he headed out to the kitchen and placed the snacks in bowls.

Placing them on the table he heard the knock.

"Hey Mac. A little help please." She laughed.

"What did you do Stella? Buy out the store?"

"Close to it Mac. Do you have a blanket we can spread out on the floor."

Mac gave her a quizacle look.

"To put all our snacks on silly. You didn't think I meant....oh my...you didn't did you? She laughed.

"No. Of course not. That thought didn't even cross my mind."

"You're blushing Mac."

"Huh??"

Leaving him standing at the door with his mouth open, she carried the bags into the kitchen. Walking back out she seen the huge blanket on the back of the couch. Pulling it off, she spread it on the floor in front of the TV.

"Come on Mac. Let's grab the snacks. Mice and Men will be starting in a few minutes."

Once they had everything out on the floor like a picnic, Stella grabbed two pillows.

"This is going to be fun Mac. I feel like a kid on a sleepover."

Mac smirked. He had to admit this was different. The most he thought is that they would be sitting on the couch. He had no idea it would be a slumber movie fest.

Turning on the TV, Stella leaned back against the pillow and popped a M&M into her mouth distracting Mac from watching anything but her.

She was all spread out on his blanket, with her arm above her head, and her little belly button showing again. Leaving Mac lost in a world of fantasy.

Looking over, she seen him eyeing her like a feast. She had to admit that even though it made her nervous, she had to tease him.

"You okay Mac? You look flustered. Want some M&Ms?"

"No. Um..I'm fine thanks."

Oh yeah, she had flustered alright. How sweet he looked all tongue tied and shy. Who ever would have thought it. She could feel the sparks as much as he could. question was, who was going to make the first move.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Staring at each other Stella couldn't move. She could feel the intensity of his heated stare that was melting through her soul.

"Umm..Mac. You okay?"

Breaking himself from her eyes, he got up and walked to the kitchen. God he couldn't breathe. What the hell was happening between them. He knew he dreamed of her, but all of a sudden it was like a reality. A dream coming true.

Stella could feel her pulse beating quickly. She knew they had affected each other in ways they had both only dreamed of. Trying to calm herself down, she sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Stel?? I brought you a coffee."

"Thanks Mac. Just sit in on the table."

"I think we need to talk Stella."

Laying her head on her knees she looked towards him again.

"I know we do Mac. We need to talk about our feelings. Feelings that have changed over the last few years. I've been dreaming about you alot lately. Very vivid, erotic dreams. Dreams of you caressing me, of your warm breath on my neck leaving me breathless. God some nights I can't see anything but you, you and I wrapped in passion I never thought was possible."

Mac could hear the warmth in her voice. He could see the passion that had aligned in her eyes.

"To be honest with you Stella I've had pretty much the same dreams. Especially in the shower as the water splashes across my skin I fantasize that it's your fingertips softly caressing each and every spot that drives my mind in ecstacy and pleasures beyond my control. Question now is. What are we going to do about it?"

Stella knew they were two grown adults who could handle their relationship with tenderness, understanding and care.

"I guess we could take it one step at a time Mac. We could let what happens happen. I mean we both know we need to explore what we are feeling. Hopefully we both come to realize that we can make it last forever."

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking to Stella. I can honestly say now that I've told you I feel more relaxed, at ease."

Trying to release the tension she picked up her pillow she threw it at him. Catching it in his hands, he placed it behind his and layed down.

"Hey Taylor. That's my pillow?" She laughed.

Pulling her down, he laid her head on his chest.

"I'll be your pillow Stella."

Wiggling herself in closer, she rested her hand and head on his chest, as he wrapped his arm around her. Then facing the TV they watched the rest of the first movie.

"Mac???"

"Yeah Stel?"

"You smell wonderful."

"Thanks. So do you."

Squeezing her in closer she sighed. When the first movie had ended, she jumped up and ran to the washroom. While Mac moved the snacks onto the table, and turned off the light leaving the room aglow in light from the TV.

Walking out of the washroom Stella laughed. The only thing she could see was the white of Mac's t shirt.

"What's so funny Stel?"

"It's dark in here Mac. The only thing I can see clearly is your t shirt."

Laying back down on the blanket, he wrapped her back in his arms.

"Which one is on now?"

"Imposter."

"Hmm...I think you may be in trouble Mac."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I love every part of Gary's anatomy in this movie. Just everything makes me hot." She laughed.

"Well then. All I can say is thank you Gary for looking so hot."

Stella laughed wildly. She knew damn well what Mac meant by that comment. That even though Gary may make her hot, Mac would be the one raking in all the benefits from it.

tbc....


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the movie started Stella lifted her leg over Mac's as she grinded herself closer. Taking his leg, Mac wrapped it over top of hers.

"If you try and get any closer Stel, we will tangled in knots."

"Mmm..there's one I haven't been before."

Mac laughed. Turning on his side, he faced her as his hand slid sensually down her hip. Watching, he seen her eyes slowly close and as he slid his hand up her shirt she inhaled softly letting out a purr. God she was so sensitive to his touch. Never had Mac shared this passion with anyone. Not even with Claire.

Not being able to stare at the erotic faces she was making he leaned in and cautiously kissed her. A soft sweet kiss. A kiss that spoke of tenderness. Feeling himself begin to spiral with her, he rolled her over and laid upon her.

Not breaking the kiss he continued to erotically move upon her. Clothes upon clothes, as they grinded and caressed each other in spots that had long been forgotten. Neither wanting to stop the pleasure they were feeling within their souls.

"Steeeeeeeeeeel....we need to stop."

"Mmm..why Mac?"

"We need to slow down love. I don't want our first night to be on a floor. When I'm ready to take you it won't be on a floor in my living room."

"Oh Mac. I don't need a bed. All I need is your touch, your warmth and passion."

"I know that Stel. But you do not deserve to be taken on a blanket. Not for our first time together. I want it to be special."

Caressing her hair, he hoped she would understand. Watching the play of emotions across her face he thought she was angry, until she teared up.

"Stella, I didn't mean to make you cry love. It's just I want our first time together to be magical. Full of tenderness, seduction, endless passion."

"I understand Mac. I'm sorry I'm crying. It's just no man has ever treated like this. Never has any man cared to make any nights special. I guess I'm not use to it."

Wiping at her tears with his thumb he whispered...

"Well get use to it Stella Bonasara. Cause now I have you. I plan on making every night special."

Leaning down he kissed once more. Then rolling off her, he pulled her back into his arms where they watched the rest of the movies wrapped in each others love.

tbc....


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Waking to the daylight, Mac noticed the TV was still on. Then he noticed Stella laying straight out on top of him softly snoring.

_"Hmm..so you do snore Stel."_ He said to himself.

Taking his finger, he traced it across her nose watching it crinkle up. Snickering inside he woke her.

"Maaaac...stop."

"Sorry love. I couldn't help it. I love the way your nose crinkles."

Trying to get up off him, he pulled her back down.

"Where you going Stel?"

"To the washroom." She giggled.

"Oh..okay. Hurry back."

Laughing she made her way into the washroom. Getting up off the floor Mac headed to the kitchen to start a pot of fresh coffee. Setting it to brew he thought about what he and Stella should do today. As long as it stayed quiet, he knew they would be able to spend the whole day with each other.

Coming out of the washroom Stella could smell the coffee.

"Mmm..smells great Mac. I think after a cup I'll head home. I need to change."

Mac didn't want Stella to leave. He didn't want that feeling of an empty home again. She had brought life into his home, and now that he had her, he didn't want that silence to return.

"Are you okay Mac? You look upset."

"I'm fine Stel. I'll be okay."

"Mac please tell me what's wrong. I don't want no secrets between us."

Sighing deep, he whispered....

_"I don't want you to go Stel. I wanted you to stay the day. You've brought happiness back into my home. You took away the silence. I don't want the silence back Stella. Please don't go."_

Stella knew Mac felt an emptiness in his home. She just never knew he had such an insecurity after losing Claire. But why wouldn't he. He had lost her, lost all the love that had filled his home and his heart. Tenderly touching his cheek she said....

_"Oh Mac. Why didn't you ever tell me. I wasn't going to leave for good. I was just going to go home and change. I was hoping we could spend the day together. Hopefully the night again too. Why don't you come with me. Then we can stop off at the restaurant and pick up some take-out. I don't want to be alone either."_

Smiling at her he pulled her in close as he took his lips and tenderly kissed her. So sensual, so light, almost like a virginal kiss that caused her body to quiver in pleasure, in the passion that was Mac Taylor.

Gently breaking the kiss, he held her against him as their hearts beat in unison from the tenderness they had shown each other.

"You know Mac, you have very strong, tender lips. And your kisses leave me breathless for more."

Mac smiled sinisterly.

"If you don't stop looking at me like that love we are nevr going to get out of here."

_"Would that be so bad?"_ She whispered seductively.

"Oh look. Coffee's ready."

"Great way to ruin the moment Taylor. Thanks."

"You're welcome Stel. My pleasure." He winked teasingly.

Sitting down to coffee. Stella knew this day was going to bring many surprises for her and Mac. And she couldn't wait.

tbc....


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once they finished their coffee they put on their coats and walked over to Stella's. Inlocking her door they walked in.

"I won't be long Mac."

"Take your time Stel. I'm not going anywhere."

Once in her room she breathed a sigh. Never had she thought this moment would ever happen. She had loved Mac for a while now, but was never ready to confess it to anyone. Least of all Mac. But now that she had she felt free. Free to begin to build a life that would hopefully last forever.

Out in the living room Mac turned on her TV. Listening to the news they were talking about new baby cubs that were just born at the Zoo. Turning off the TV he thought how sweet it would be in he and Stella shared this moment together. He knew she'd love it. Yeah, that was it, he's surprise her.

"You ready Mac?"

"Yeah. You have everything you need?"

"Mhm...so where too?"

"You'll see."

Taking her hand he walked out onto the street with her. Nearing the Zoo he pulled out a scarf he had taken from her closet.

"What are you up too Mac?"

"Trust me Stel. It's a surprise you are going to love."

Covering her eyes he lead her by the hand into the Zoo. Walking along the path he stopped in front of the bear caves. Leaning into her ear he whispered.....

"Are you ready Stel? I'm about to share something very beautiful with you."

Nodding her head against his face, he removed the blindfold. As she looked in the cage she moaned...

"Oooooooooh....oh look at them. Oh Mac, they are so beautiful." She cried.

Wrapping his arms around her, she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"Oh this is so sweet. How did you know Mac? How did you know they were born?"

"While you were changing I turned on the news. I thought it would be a nice start to build our first memory here, together as a couple."

Stella was amazed. She never realized Mac had such a romantic side to him. How surprised and tearful she was that he already wanted them to build memories together as a couple.

Raising her hand to his cheek, she turned her head to face him and softly, tenderly kissed him.

"Thank you Mac. Thanks for this. It's so amazingly loving."

"You're welcome Stella."

As they walked along the Zoo path Stella jumped onto Mac's back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her legs. Piggy backing together through the park. God Stella was in tears from laughing so hard. She had never felt so carefree, either had Mac if the wide smile on his face was any clue.

Running with her onto the grass they collapsed.

"Auuuuuuuuuugh!!!" She cried out in laughter.

"Now this is nice Stella. I like having wrapped under me. I get to look at your beautiful eyes, and warm passionate smile."

Stella could feel the smile leave her face. She could feel the shiver begin. Not sure whether it was the cold ground, or Mac's words. She didn't care. For the only thing that mattered was this moment, this second was their desire to kiss.

Leaning down Mac softly traced the outline of her lips with his fingertip. Sighing in his arms, she carefully brought out her tongue and licked his finertip. Watching in sensual passion as his eyes turned almost black in desire.

Lowering his head, he stopped near her lips and whispered....

"I'm going to kiss you Stella. Don't forget to breathe."

Crushing his mouth upon hers she couldn't breathe, didn't want to. God the power in that one kiss sparked their souls in such tender passion. Breaking the kiss Mac leaned up on his arms and looked into her soft moist eyes.

Not saying a word, as none were needed, he helped her up and took her hand.

"You hungry Stel?"

"Yeah. I am. What do you feel like?"

"Well....keeping in the tradition of this Zoo day how about a hotdog from the vender."

"Mmm...sounds good. I'll race you."

Taking off ahead of him. He finally caught her and pulled her into his arms. While still wrapped within each others arms, they walked to the vender with their smiles of things that were still to come.

tbc.....


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Finishing their hotdogs they walked back to Mac's place. Unlocking the door, he allowed her entrance first. As she removed her coat she seen the blanket and pillows still on the floor. Thinking back to last night, she smiled. Oh the words from his heart were still fresh in his mind.

_"We need to stop Stel. I don't want our first time to be on a blanket on my floor."_

Mac noticed she was deep in thought. He also noticed were her eyes were focused.

"Here Stel. I'll take your coat."

"Thanks Mac."

After hanging the coats Mac walked into the kitchen and put on fresh coffee. Reaching up in the cupboard for mugs, he forgot the sugar was in there as it fell onto his head and then the floor.

"Oh my God. You okay Mac?"

As Stella looked at him she couldn't help but laugh. His hair was covered in white, along with his black t shirt and jeans.

_**"Oh Mac. Look at you."**_ She gasped out between laughs.

"You think it's funny Stel?" As he prowled towards her.

"Don't you dare Mac. Maaaaac, dooooooooooon't."

Grabbing her up in his arms, he shook his hair all over her. Spreding the sugar in her hair and places that it shouldn't be.

*Ring,ring*

Placing her down he answered the phone.

"Taylor."

"Mac is Don. We have a DB in Central Park that needs your attention."

"Okay Don, I'll be right there."

"Let's go Stel, we have a crime scene."

Forgetting all about the sugar in their hair and clothes they took off out the door. Arriving at the crime scene Don looked at them oddly.

"Umm..I'm not sure if you two are aware or not. But why do you both have sugar in your hair?"

Mac shook his hand through it, as sugar sprinkled out onto the ground. Stella couldn't help but laugh. Oh she knew it wasn't funny. But she just couldn't help it. Looking from one to other Don figured it out.

"Oh no. No way. You, Mac? You both are...."

"Never mind Don. What have we got."

Stella knew Mac was a little upset. Which she could understand. For neither of them were ready to share their relationship with anyone yet. It was to new, to raw.

"Hey Mac, sorry I'm late. What the hell is that in your hair???"

"Stella dropped the sugar out of the cupboard in the lunchroom. Mac happened to be in the way. So they got dosed in sugar."

Danny laughed.

"That's classic. Thanks for sharing Don."

"No problem Danny. Anyways. Male victim, stab wounds to the chest. Sheldon put TOD at four hours ago. Rigor is starting to set in."

"Where is sheldon?"

"He got called to another crime scene. We're just waiting on the haulers."

"Okay, process the scene with Stella, Danny. See what you can find."

As they walked away Mac leaned into Don and said.....

"Thanks for that Don. We're just not ready to answer questions about our relationship yet."

"I know Mac. Don't worry. I'll keep your secret safe till you're both ready to share."

Nodding thanks again, they helped process the scene. Once they had everything collected Mac gave everything to Danny to take back.

"What?? You aren't coming back to the lab Mac?"

"No. You can handle it Danny. I have complete faith in you. Stella and I are going to check on Sheldon. Don, we'll see you later?"

"Sure Mac. See ya Stel."

Walking back to the car, Stella asked....

"Are you okay Mac? I'm sorry Don figured it out. I guess we both forgot about the sugar."

"It's okay Stel. Don understands. There is no one I trust more then Don not to say anything. He'll keep it to himself for now. Till we are both ready to let the others know."

After checking on Sheldon and Jen Mac and Stella headed back to his place.

When they arrived back Stella headed to the kitchen and began sweeping Mac's floor while he cleaned the counter. Both of them thinking to themselves how comfortable and right it felt. Sweeping up the last of the sugar Stella put the broom back in the closet.

"There. All cleaned up. Now. Just us. So who's going to go first?"

"You go ahead Stel. You can grab a pair of my sweats and t shirt from my drawer. They might be a little big, but they have strings."

"Thanks Mac. See ya in a bit."

Grabbing up his clothes and a towel she showered. When she was done she brushed her hair and put on his clothes. Laughing to herself in the mirror she couldn't help it. She looked like a clown. His pants dragged past her ankles while the t shirt fell to her knees.

"This just won't do," she said to herself.

Pulling off the pants she just wore the t shirt. Shutting off the light, she walked out and found Mac watching the news. Looking up from the TV he almost choked on his coffee. God what a vision. Never had he seen so much gorgeous bronzed leg. She was simply stunning in black. God, she could wear a sack and still look hot.

Swallowing down his coffee he said....

"I take it the pants didn't fit Stel?"

Laughing at his face, she said...

"No. They kept falling down. But the t shirt is long enough. Maybe I should have brought some overnight clothes."

Mac wasn't sure what to say to that. He was so tied in knots right now.

"Okay then. My turn. I'll see you in a bit."

Walking towards the washroom, he stopped beside her and inhaled her hair.

__

"I won't be long love. Wait for me."

He whispered.

She felt her body shiver again. She felt the tingle to her soul. Leaving her wondering if tonight would be their night of firsts for everything.

tbc....


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

While Mac was in the shower Stella tried desperately to get her nerves under control. For some reason she felt like she was a virgin on her wedding night. She just couldn't figure out why she was so nervous. I mean this was Mac. They knew each other almost inside and out. Didn't they?

Sitting down on the couch she picked up her coffee mug and seen her hands tremble.

"God Stella, stop this. Just breathe."

No matter how much she told herself, she just couldn't relax. Hearing the washroom door open she tried to smile as Mac walked out shirtless. God she could feel her cheeks heat, just everything about his posture, muscle, tone, had her heart thumping in need and want.

Mac could see she was scared. He could see the need and want from within her eyes. Admiring her body, he could see her nipples perk through his black shirt affecting his already sensual feelings towards her.

Walking over he got down on his knees, took her face in between his hands and whispered...

_"It's okay Stella. I'm nervous too. Feel my heart, can you feel how it beats just being near you?"_

Placing her hand on his heart, she could feel the deep thumps.

_"Nothing has to happen that we don't want to Stella. We can just cuddle, caress, or just listen to the silence fill the home. As long as I'm with you, that's enough for me. For you've given me so much just by being here."_

Watching the tear slip down her cheek he kissed it away. Then standing up he layed down on the couch, tucking her tummy against his chest while her head rested on his shoulder. God he could feel her quiver. Grabbing the blanket he covered them.

_"Calm down Stella. You need to stop shivering love."_

_"I'm trying Mac. But I've never felt like this with any other guy."_

Mac smiled. He felt on top of the world right now. To know that he was the first one who could make Stella shiver in her nerves made him feel so much more passionate to take every care with her. Wrapping her tighter he kept reassuring her over and over that it would be okay.

Finally calming down a bit, he rested his hand in her hair while caressing his fingertips in little swirls around her neck. God she couldn't help but move upon him causing them both to feel the effect within their bodies.

"Mac??"

"Mhmm??"

"Did you ever think we would end up here together? Wrapped in each others arms like this?"

"To be honest love. No. I wasn't sure we ever would. I knew my feelings towards you had changed but I was more worried about the risks of ruining our friendship."

"And now? Do you still feel like that Mac?"

Stopping his caresses against her neck, he raised her face to his. Then looking into her beautiful eyes he whispered....

_"No. I can honestly tell you that I would not want to go back to just being friends. You've brought so much back to my life that I thought was forever lost. I would never change that for anything. All I can wish and hope is that we have forever, together."_

Stella teared up. Her heart felt so full of love that she had never felt in her life. She could feel her mind open to new beginings. To new memories, new dreams. Dreams that her and Mac would make together for the rest of their lives.

Moving herself closer up to his lips, she tenderly kissed him. A sweet, soft caressed kiss that left them both breathless for more. Breaking the kiss, she laid her head back on his chest and listened to his heart beat with hers.

"Mac??

"Yeah Stel??"

"Love me. Take me to your bed and love me."

Not saying a word, he swept her up on his arms and carried her to his room."

tbc....


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Once he had her at his door, he kicked it open with his foot, walked over to the bed and sat down with her on his lap. Not saying a word, not a sound to be heard Stella wondered what had him so quiet.

"Mac, what's the matter?"

Snuggling her in closer he hid his face in her neck and quietly sobbed. God she could feel his wet tears fall down her neck onto her chest.

"Oh Mac...Mac what is it?"

"I'm just not sure Stel. I'm not sure if we wouldn't be making a mistake. What if it's to soon? I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be hurt again, not like I was with her."

Stella knew he was talking about Peyton. She understood how he had treated her when someone was around. But more then that. She understood how she had left him with a Dear John letter. So many insecurities he must now have. Forcing her to think back to his earlier dream. To his words...."_Why didn't you say good bye?"_

Realizing they both were carrying so many emotional scars, she knew deep down he was right. She knew it was to soon for them to make love. Caressing at his tears with her thumbs she climbed from his lap and laid him back against the pillows. Then climbing in beside him, she turned on her side waiting for him to take her in his arms.

Feeling the cold chill from the NY breeze, she began to shiver. Then she felt him. Felt him as his arm pulled her into his side. Close, so close that he could inhale each and every scent that was his Stella. Snuggling in as close as she could get, he kissed her hair, while whispering....

_"I promise you Stella Bonasara. One day we will both be ready. One day I will take you so passionately, so sensually. That you will be happy we waited."_

Reaching for his hand, she brought it up and kissed it. Whispering back.....

_"I know Mac. And that is the day we will both togethr as one look forward too."_

Falling alseep in each others arms, they dreamed. Dreamed of their life, their children that they would one day have. But most of all of their love that was already undying in their eyes.

**tbc...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When the morning light shone through the window Stella climbed out of the bed, headed to the kitchen and started coffee. Then grabbing down the oatmeal she boiled the water, sprinkled it in and added the raisins.

Placing it on the tray with fresh fruit and the coffee she walked back into the room.

"Mac...come on Mac. It's another work day for us. Wake up."

Placing down the tray, she leaned in to shake him and that's when he grabbed her tossing her under him.

"Mmm..good morning Miss Stella. I'm not sure what would taste better right now. You, the oatmeal or my coffee." he winked.

"Ahh...I feel so shunned. Pushed aside for a couple raisins and coffee."

"Never Stella. I'd rather have you."

Lowering his head he traced his lips around hers, listenting to her sighs as he sensually kissed her, drugging her in his warmth. Lifting himself up off her, he reached for the coffee.

"Mmm..that's wonderful. Thanks love."

Reaching for the bowl of oatmeal he took a spoonful into his mouth. Then scooping up more, he placed the spoon to Stella's lips as she took it into her mouth.

"Wow...that's actual beats a muffin. I never realized how wonderful oatmeal was with raisins."

Smiling, he grabbed a strawberry and traced it along her lips. Teasing her with it as she went to bite, and he'd pull it away. Laughing like a couple kids in love she got up from the bed and headed to the shower.

"Aww...where you going Stel. I was having fun."

"It's seven in the morning Taylor. I have to be at work by eight. We wouldn't want the boss to dock my pay would we?" She laughed as she shut the door.

Smirking from her antics, he finished his oatmeal and coffee. Taking the tray to the kitchen he did up the dishes, and waited for her to come out.

"Okay Mac. It's all yours."

Walking by her wrapped with the towel in her hair he kissed her lips. Once they were both dressed they headed out. When they arrived at the lab they agreed to meet for lunch before parting ways.

"Morning Mac. How was your night?"

"It was good Don. Any new cases I should know about?"

"Nah. It's been quiet all night. I'm just headed out for coffee. Can I grab you one?"

"No. I just finished two cups, but thanks."

"Okay. See ya in a bit."

"Hey Don."

"Hi Stel. You look well rested," he winked.

Touching his cheek she whispered back....

"I am. See ya."

Oh yeah. Don could tell they were in love. Never had he seen the two of them so relaxed. He had to admit he liked it. Walking out the building he ran into Danny.

"Mornin Don. Is Mac here yet?"

"Yeah. He's in his office. I'm going for coffee, want one?"

"Thanks man. That would be great."

As Danny walked by the breakroom he seen Stella laughing with Sheldon.

"Mornin Mac. You have a minute?"

"Sure Danny. What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were sending Montana back to Montana. Why did I have to find out from this?"

Passing the letter over to Mac he opened it.

_"Dear Danny, We'd like to thank you for always being there for our Lindsay. There wasn't a day she didn't speak of you or her CSI family. We are very sorry you were unable to make the trip with our daughter. Please take care of yourself and the others. Sincerely Mr&Mrs. Monroe."_

"Danny it's not what you think. I had planned on sending you. But you were to emotional to make the trip. If you hadn't of been injured or on pain medication I would have sent you. Though due to your condition added to your pain of losing Lindsay I changed my mind."

"But Mac. This should have been my choice. My choice. How can you not understand that?"

"I do understand Danny. More then you know. Like said it was my decision not to send you. I stand by it. I'm sorry if that bothers you. If you still feel that strongly about seeing her family then I will give you leave of absence."

Danny sighed. Deep down Mac was right. He really didn't know her family. Plus he had taken quite a hit. He still had headaches he didn't tell Mac about.

"Nah. It's okay Mac. I think I understand. I'll see you later."

"Danny?"

"Yeah Mac?"

"How are you feeling otherwise? You still having headaches?"

Knowing Mac wouldn't let him work he said...

"Nah. They've disappeared Mac. I'm good as new."

Nodding his agreement, Danny left his office.

tbc.....


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As Danny headed down to the lockers he felt the pain of his headache hit him full force.

"Auuuuuuuuuugh..." as he leaned against the wall holding his head.

"Hey Danno I ha...... Danny. You okay man?"

Putting the coffee down, Don grabbed him.

"Damn you Messer. I thought you said those headaches had disappeared?"

"I know. I know Donnie. Don't tell Mac. I'm fine. I need to work. It helps me keep my mind somewhere else."

Don knew Danny was playing the sympathy card. But he was also concerned more about his health.

"Listen Danny...."

"No. You listen Don. Not a word to Mac. Promise me."

"I can't Danno. I'm sorry. He needs to know. If you pass out on the job then what? If he finds out I knew what do you think he'd do?"

"I won't. Please. Com'n Don, I promise I'll see a doctor."

"Fine. I'll give till this afternoon to see a doctor. If you don't then I tell Mac."

"Deal man. I promise."

Walking away Don hoped to hell he wasn't making a mistake he would later regret.

Back upstairs Mac and Sheldon were working on an old case file when Stella walked in.

"Hey guys, what are you working on?"

"The Mindy Sanchez, aka Veronica Page file. It's a couple years old. But we thought we'd review it, hopefully something will stand out we may have missed. As she was one of the ones that got away."

Stella was worried. She had kept that part of her life hidden from Mac. She remembered visiting Mindy that night. Telling her that the following day she would return as a cop. Knowing that if he dug deeper, he may find out she allowed her to flee.

"So what makes you think re-opening it will now make a difference?"

"We're not saying it will Stella. But we'd like to at least try."

"I'm sorry Mac. I see no reason to re-open the case. besides that it was my case. So I should be the one handling it."

Stella was getting upset. Mac was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Stella. But I feel differently. It's been bothering me for some time now"

Getting up she stormed out of the breakroom leaving Sheldon with Mac.

Storming back to his office he sat down. Damn what the hell was wrong with her. What would possess her to fly off the handle from this case.

Leaning back in his chair he rubbed his hands over his face. Then closing his eyes he heard Don's voice.

"Mac....let's go. We got a crime scene."

Grabbing his kit he headed out.

"Where's the team?"

"Danny, Stella and Hawkes just left."

Mac was stunned. Trying not to show it he left with Don.

"You okay Mac?"

"I'm fine Don. Don't worry about me."

"Is it about the case you re-opened with Sheldon Mac? Is Stella upset about it?

"A little Don. I just don't understand what the problem is. I always look into old cases that were unsolved. I mean this woman was never found. I can't see the harm in checking it over."

Don was surprised. Mac wasn't really one to talk about his feelings with anyone. But he was slowly opening up which Don had to admit he liked.

"Well....maybe if you involve her in the case, she'll feel a little more at ease. It is her case afterall."

"Yeah. I guess. I'll discuss with her later."

When they arrived at the crime scene they found Stella and Danny leaning over Sheldon.

"TOD Sheldon please?"

"Eight to ten hours ago Mac. We found something interesting. The victim is a homeless man. According to the witnesses he was known as Thomas."

"What caused his death Sheldon?"

"His body fluids were drained Mac. The killer left the tubing in his neck. I can tell you he didn't suffer. Looks like he was poisoned. I'll know more when I get these samples back to Tox."

"Okay. Stella, Danny search the area. Sheldon come with me let's see if we can't find out where this victim called home."

After speaking with a few witnesses they realized they were having no luck. For alot them just new him from the park. After taking a few names, Mac and the team headed back to the lab.

When they got back to the lab, Mac called Stella into his office.

"Stella, a moment please. Close the door."

Stella was nervous. Her biggest concern was that Mac had found something in the case file.

"What is it Mac?"

"I was hoping you'd find some time to work on the Sanchez case with me. You were right, it's your case. She was also your blood sister. So I figured if we worked on it together maybe we could find her."

Stella didn't want to find her. For that meant Mac would know she was the one who helped her flee.

"Umm..I really don't see any need Mac. Some ghosts are best left in the past. I'd really rather not have my past re opened."

Mac could tell she was frightened. He could tell she was hiding something from him. What he wasn't sure.

"Stel remember last night we talked about no secrets between us?"

"I know Mac. I just don't see the need to find her. The case has been closed for two years now."

"Something about the case is still bothering me."

"What would bother you Mac? It was a clean case. When we went to arrest Mindy she wasn't there. The apartment was empty. No one knew where she went. Just let it rest Mac. Please."

Turning around Stella left his office. Oh she knew deep down this case would one day come back and haunt her. Heading down to the lockers she grabbed her coat and headed out.

"Hey Stel. Where are you going?"

"I'm not feeling well Danny. Let Mac know I went home."

Watching her leave Danny wondered what had upset her. Heading back upstairs he felt the pain hit him again. God...he could barely see through the tears in his eyes from the pain. Taking out the vile of pain medication he swallowed down two tablets.

"Danny!!!"

Trying to stand straight he looked up at Mac.

"What is it Mac?"

"You okay? You look like you're in pain."

"I'm fine Mac. No worries. Stella said to let you know she went home."

"Home?? Why??"

"Said she wasn't feeling well. I gotta go Mac. I'll see ya."

Mac was concerned. She was fine not more then five minutes ago. Grabbing his jacket from his office he headed over to her place.

tbc.....


	14. Chapter 14

**In this chapter I've played it in my mind that Mac has lost some of his respect for Justice. As you will see he looks at things differently ever since his episode with Clay Dobson. No longer can he remain by the book. Not since the Internal Investigation that he felt almost destroyed his character. Once again, thanks for all the FB on this story.**

**Chapter 14**

When Mac arrived at her place he knocked. After getting no response he opened her door with her key. Walking in he found it empty.

_"Where the hell is she? Danny said she went home."_

Sitting on her bed thinking, it hit him. Cold it be she already concidered his place her home?" Locking her door he ran over to his place. Unlocking his door he found her in the bedroom sleeping with tears in her eyes.

Walking over to his bed he woke her.

"Stel, wake up love. Stella?"

"Mac? What are you doing home?"

She had said it. Not only did she concider it, she had already accepted it. Smiling inside he helped her sit up.

"I came to make sure you were okay. Danny said you were sick. What's really bothering you Stella? You've been quiet since I opened the Sanchez file."

Tearing up again Mac knew she wanted to really talk. But he could also tell she was afraid. Afraid of being judged. Watching the emotions across her face, he slowly came to realize that she wasn't as strong as he thought she was. He could see the vulnerbilty within her.

Sitting beside her he took her into his arms and rocked her. Just allowing her to know that when she was ready he would listen.

"When I was working the Sanchez case, I found out from my foster parent that Mindy was being molested by our foster father. When I heard the story unfold how Mindy was treated I felt so much pain, so much hurt that I know she must have suffered those days we went to his theater. Searching for Mindy I found her under the name of Veronica Page. I went alone that night to see her, to talk to her, to...to...."

"To what Stella?"

"To help her flee New York. I told her she had till the follow day then I would be coming back with my badge. Now do understand Mac? Now do you understand why I don't want this case re-opened? That bastard molested her over and over. I can imagine how many days she must have suffered while I sat in that theater as he came to take her away upstairs. I had to let her go Mac, I had to give her something back."

Silence could be heard throughout the bedroom. Not so much as a breath could be heard. Unwrapping her from his arms he walked over to the window and looked out over New York. God how she wished he would say something, anything.

"You know. We all took an oath for the badges we carry. We all promise to serve, to protect. It's our job not to compromise evidence, not to do anything morally wrong. At another time Stella I would have suspended you or even fired you for such an act. But now. Now I don't think I would. You know why Stella? That day on the roof with Clay Dobson. That day he urged me on to fight him, my only thought was to bring him down my way. I realize now I was wrong. I realize that because of my behavour I ended up wrapped in a Political whirlwind of needless aggravation.

I mean all I had to do was keep him at gunpoint till Don and Danny arrived to back me up. But no, he grabbed my cuffs, cuffed himself and threw himself off the roof. Leaving me to look guilty of killing him. Then that night walking home alone. I remember that father pointing that gun at me. Telling me with tears in his eyes that it was my fault his daughter would never be found because I had killed Clay. So much pain I seen in this fathers eyes as I managed to talk him down and hold him while he cried in my arms.

So much has changed Stella. Nothing is as it was two years ago. So many consequences for acts that we've all done and kept hidden. I mean that day with Adam when he told me about handing the information over to Don about his sister instead of to me, I could have brought him down for that. But I didn't, couldn't. For he was doing what any one of us would have. So I let it slide. Sometimes in life we have to make mistakes to balance out the Justice of it all.

Stella could see Mac was still upset. As she went to get up he started again.....

"But you know what hurts most Stella? You know what hurts the most right now at this minute?"

She wasn't sure she wanted to know. She wasn't sure she was ready to hear.

"The fact that you didn't trust in me enough to tell me why you felt this strongly about the case. Why you didn't feel you could trust me to help you through it. That's what hurts Stella. Not having your complete faith and honesty in us. In our relationship, our friendship."

Looking at her with sadness he walked out leaving her to his last words.

tbc....


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When Mac got back to his office, it was already nearing the evening. Walking over to his desk he picked up the file and looked at it. Carrying it over to file cabinet he placed it inside, locking it away.

Turning back towards the door he seen her standing there. God she was so beautiful as the teardrops fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mac. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I never meant to hurt you. I always trusted you, it was me I didn't trust enough. I didn't trust in myself that I had done the right thing two years ago. Please forgive me for making you feel like it was you I didn't trust. I love you Mac, I love you so much that it scares me."

Mac was stunned, whether she had realized what she said or not he heard her words. Walking over her wrapped his fingers in her hair, pulling her forward he whispered....

"Say it again Stella. Give me the words again."

"I love you Mac. I love you so much. It wasn't you I didn't trust, it was me. I was terrified of losing what had just began between us."

He wasn't ready to kiss her, he wasn't ready to give her the words. Not until he knew for sure.

"Is there anything else Stella? Is there anything else I should know that you are keeping from me?"

Pulling her closer he neared her lips and whispered...

"Tell me now. Is there Stella?"

"Nooooooooooo....she sighed out.

Leaning in closer, almost a caress away he whispered_....."I love you too Stella."_

Crushing his lips to hers he could feel their souls release in their passion. Forgetting where they were. Not caring who would or could be watching. Softly breaking the kiss they looked into each others eyes.

_"Let's go home."_

Walking out together they both knew their relationship would survive. They both knew they could now begin again with nothing but honesty and love in their hearts. Knowing that nothing or no one could come between them in the future. Or so they thought.

**Meanwhile.....**

Danny was on his way to the Hospital when he felt the headache come on again. Closing his eyes against the pain, he didn't see the car infront of him.

**"Crash........"**

Arriving on scene the first thing Don noticed was Danny's motorcycle. The second thing he noticed was Danny sitting at the side of the road.

"Is anyone hurt Thomas?"

"No Flack. Just a bumper to bumper. Everyone's fine."

"Don't give me that look Don. I was on my way to the Hospital. The headache hit all at once."

"You could have been killed Danny. Do you realize the risk you took? You could have killed yourself or someone else."

"I know that Don. Think I don't know that."

Leaning down to help Danny up he seen the blood coming from his inner ear.

"Danny...your ear is bleeding. Come on. We need to get you to the Hospital now."

When they arrived at the Hospital Danny was taken in right away.

"Hello. I'm . Can you tell me what the problem is?"

"I'm having really bad headaches. I've been having them since I got knocked out a while ago. I thought they were just related to the hit, but now I'm not so sure."

"He's also bleeding from the ear, and he's almost passed out three times now."

The doctor was looking from one to the other.

"Your partner?"

"Yeah. Yeah, my partner and best friend."

"Okay. I think we'll do a Scan of your brain. I'll know more once I see the results. Oh...one more thing. Have you been having nausea or sweats?"

"Nah, not that I know of. Though I'm on pain meds."

Pulling them from his pocket he passed them to the doctor.

"Oxy. Strong stuff. Okay, the Orderly will be in shortly."

tbc....


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Back at Mac's he and Stella had started dinner.

"Have you got that salad tossed yet love?"

"If you ask me that once more Mac, you are going to be wearing it." She laughed.

"I said...are you done wit......."

Picking up the salad she tossed it at him.

"Steeeeeeeeeeeeeella....now you've had it."

Running from the kitchen she tried to stay between the table in the living room, hoping Mac wouldn't be able to reach her as she laughed insanely from the tomato that was in his hair. Not being able to catch her breath she collapsed onto the floor.

"Now I got you."

Grabbing her in his arms, he tickled her. So lost in laughter she leaned into his neck breathing her hot laughter against him, turning their game into one of serious passion. Gripping her tighter as he felt his shaft begin to swell he pulled her up on him.

God she could see the heat, the fire burning in his eyes. But just not that. Oh no she could feel it against her sheath. The thickness, the length as he continued to swell. So desperate now as she tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't, it was all to much. Such pleasure from just his erection rubbing against her.

Not wanting to slow down he slipped his hands under her shirt unclipping her bra. Caressing his hands around to the front, cupping her breasts, as he gently massaged and tweaked her nipples bringing her into endless spasms of pleasure.

Sniffing the air Stella whispered....

"You smell that Mac???"

"Damn the stew."

Removing his hands from beneath her shirt he jumped up tossing her on the couch.

"Ouff....Maaaaaaaaaac....." she laughed.

"Sorry love."

Trying to calm her racing heart, she organized herself then walked back in the kitchen pulling the tomato from his hair.

"I think it's more then ready Stella. Grab the buns out of the oven."

Bending over the stove Mac watched her fantasizing.

"Ehemmm..just what are you thinking Taylor?"

"Mmm...just wondering what you would like in nothing but my apron."

"Well you never know Mac. One day you may just find out." She winked seductively.

Setting the food on the table they sat down to eat.

"Mmm...oh my Mac. This is great. I had no idea you could cook."

"I'm just full of surprises Stel. You haven't seen anything yet."

Lifting the spoon to her mouth she eyed him, wondering just how much more she didn't know about the talents of Detective Mac Taylor.

When they were finished dinner. They did up the dishes, cleaned up the salad on the floor and then watched the evening news.

**Back at the Hospital**

"Okay we have your results. It seems you have small blood clot in the area where you were knocked out. So we are going to admit you for about four to five days and start you on blood thinnners to break it up. After that you should be fine."

"Can't we do this as an outpatient? I mean do I have to stay in?"

"I'm afraid you do. Trust me Detective we will have you cured and out of here in no time. I promise."

Don could tell Danny didn't want to stay. His main concern was leaving Danny alone. He knew him well enough to know that Danny would try and leave.

"I'll be right back Danny."

Leaving the room he called Mac."

"Taylor."

"Hey Mac. I'm at the Hospital with Danny. It seems they found a small clot in the area where he had his head injury. They want to keep him in for about four to five days. But my main concern is him trying to escape. We both know Danny won't stay."

"Okay. Post a couple Officers on his door. Tell them if he tries to leave they are to call you immediatly, understand?"

"Sure Mac, no problem. I'll keep you informed."

Heading back into Danny's room he found him trying to leave.

"Gett back down there Messer. Behave yourself. I'll be staying with you for a while. So there's no escape."

"I hate you for this man."

"No you don't Danno. You love me and you know it." He laughed.

tbc....


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you again for all the FB. This Chapter is for my Asprine. Hugs my sweetie pie. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 17**

Once the news had ended Mac looked down and noticed Stella was sleeping. Picking her up in his arms he carried her to the bed. As he laid her down she woke.

"Mmm...what time is it Mac?"

"Just after eleven love."

Climbing back out from the bed she grabbed her overnight bag and headed into the washroom. After changing she turned out the light and walked back into darkness. All except for street light that was glowing in from the window.

Nearing the bed Mac watched her with fevered passion. He could see every inch of her beautiful form as she neared the bed. Sliding in he felt the silken nightie against his bare chest as she snuggled closer to him.

Thinking back to earlier in the evening when they were teasing each other on the floor, he could still feel her perked nipples swelling within his touch. God how he wanted to love her right there at that moment. Pulling her closer she could feel his shaft as it caressed against her bum.

As she thought back to the events earlier that night. Of how badly she wanted him to love her, caress her, stroke her in places that had longed for his touch.

Reaching his hand up he placed it in her hair, sensually sliding the curls away from her neck. Then moving himself closer to her neck, she closed her eyes in passion as she felt his warm breath whisper...

_"So beautiful Stella. So angelic, intoxicating."_

She could feel her body begin to ache in need, as he tenderly rained little butterfly kisses across her neck, her shoulder, back to her neck. Grinding herself closer onto his already thickening shaft. Turning her in his arms he raised her hands above her head, as he sensually bit down her swollen nipple through her silken gown.

Hearing her soft cry of passion was driving him to want to take her swiftly, but no. If it took every last ounce of strength he had he would make this night forever special for her. Sliding his hands down her gown, he reached the end and slid the bottom back up to her waist, her breasts, until he pulled her up and allowed the gown to slip onto the floor.

Carefully laying her back down he began making love to her with his hands. Caressing, stroking, petting each and every inch of her beautiful form, watching in pleasure as she tossed, turned and bucked off the bed.

Oh he could see her body begin to glisten as each touch became deeper, more meaningful then the last. Then he seen it, seen the first orgasm take her quickly as she cried out. Watching the play of emotions across her face as the orgasm subsided from within her.

Caressing her anew he stroked his hands inside her legs, opening them, exposing them to the cool air that filled their heated room. Stroking his hands deeper up within her legs, he came to her already soakened sheath. Cupping her as he caressed her with his palm, while his other fingers caressed her swollen sweet bud.

Drowning in his touch the only thing that could be heard were her soft sweet sighs and cries filling his already swollen heart. Knowing he was pleasing her in every possible way let him know he had made the right decision in going slow. Lowering his head he took her toe into his mouth, suckling it with erotic careses that she could feel in every nerve, every crevice as the passion overtook her again.

Raining butterfly kisses up her calf, erotically stopping at each second or third kiss, to stroke his tongue in little cirlces, teasing her, taunting her without words that soon he would have her lost in sea of neverending orgasms. Kissing further up her thighs he could smell her beautiful scent, calling to him, telling him that she was begging for his touch there.

Inhaling her scent he looked up and found her twisting her fingers within the sheets, knowing she knew what he was about to do. Lowering his head he spread her lips open with his fingers, then sensually, slowly slid his hot heated tongue up her swollen bud, watching as the emotions played on her already passionate face.

Gripping his fingers within her hips he held her still, not allowing her to squirm from his touch, his caress, his heated tongue soaked kiss as she poured herself into his mouth. Drinking with greed the only thought Mac had was he needed more from her. He needed her like this, withering in endless throws of ecstacy.

Tracing his fingers where his tonuge had been, he caressed them lower, taking two of them and inserting them deep within her core. Then laying his tongue back upon her bud, he licked in fevered strokes that caused her to scream his name in endless throws of orgasms.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.....Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac. Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......"

She could barely breathe from the orgasms that were pouring into his mouth. Knowing he had her nearing her breaking point of exahastion, he slid his way up her silken wet body. God as he neared her mouth she could smell her womanly scent all over him, driving her in the need to taste herself within his kiss.

Crushing her lips onto his she dualed her tongue across his, nipping, suckling, basking in the mingled scent that was her and her lover combined. Such erotic tastes as their fluids blended together in their love. Mac could not bare to wait a moment longer. He knew he needed to make her his, to have her become one with him, forever from each new day forward as lovers, and best friends.

As she felt him on her core, as she felt the thickness of his first few inches she couldn't breathe. god he was thick, as she could feel her walls begin to stretch to accomodate his size.

_"Try and relax love. Just let your body relax. Wrap your legs around my waist, that's it Stella, it will help you adjust to my size. I don't mean to hurt you love. I'm sorry I'm so large love."_

Feeling her body begin to open to accept him, he pushed forward a few more inches watching for any signs of pain he may be causing her. Seeing only ecstacy and passion he slid in a few more inches, then a few more until he was buried deep within her. God how tight she was, as he could feel her walls kiss his shaft in pleasure.

Laying still, not wanting to move to quickly in fear of losing his edge he looked into her eyes as he caressed her tear stained face.

_"Tell me those are tears of love Stella. Tell me that I'm pleasing you in ways that you thought never exsisted in this world."_

She wanted to speak. She wanted to tell him that he was more passionate, more sensually then she had imagined. But she couldn't, she couldn't get out a sound due to the pleasure she was feeling of his soul within her.

He knew he had her lost in his words, in his touch. He knew she was drowing in their new found passion. Wrapping his fingers within hers he raised their hands above their heads, and as his lips touched hers, he moved with deep sensual strokes inside her, as her hands squeezed his with each new thrust that brought their orgasms to build.

Both nearing the edge of their orgasms, he gave one last deep plunge, as she tightened her legs around his waist. Then as her walls tightly kissed his shaft, they both poured forth in endless throws of ecstacy, sensuality and everlasting love.

Still wrapped deeply within her he never wanted to move, never wanted to release the passion they had just shared. Forming one last coharent thought they whispered......

_"I love you Mac/Stella."_

Knowing he may be crushing her with his weight, he flipped her over upon him, resting her head on his chest, while they stayed locked within each other. Neither wanting to release the love, the warmth, the sensuality they had just shared.

_"Mac...I don't want to move. But my thighs are sleeping, and I don't want you to slip out of me."_ She whispered.

_"I don't want to slip out of you either love. But we need to make you comfortable."_

Releasing himself from her heat she sighed deep as the cold air hit her heated body. Flipping her on her side, he pulled her into the spoon position and snuggled her right under his neck.

_"Better love?"_

_"Mmmhm. Thank you Mac."_

_"For what Stella."_

_"For giving the most passionate night of my life. For giving me the tenderness and care I never knew existed."_

_"You're welcome love. And you can expect more endless nights of passion. Hopefully for the rest of our lives. I love you Stella Bonasara. Forever if you'll have me."_

_ I love you Mac Taylor. Forever if you'll have me."_

Bitting down on her shoulder, he turned her towards him and gave her one last deep kiss before falling into sleep.

tbc.....


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The following morning Mac woke to Stella softly snoring on his chest. Gently shaking her she woke.

"Morning sweetheart."

"Mmm...morning Mac." She purred as she caressed her hand down his chest.

"I thought you might like to go see Danny today at the Hospital. I'm sure he'd like some visitors."

"Sounds great. I'll start the coffee if you start the shower."

"I can do that. But before that I would love a kiss."

"Sorry Mac."

Leaning up she softly touched his lips, as he brought up his hand around her head pulling her in deeper. Both becoming lost in the passion again, Mac broke the kiss.

"Up and at em love. The day is disappearing."

While Stella walked to the kitchen she pulled down the can of coffee and started a pot. Then hearing the water running she dropped her gown. Stepping into the shower Mac felt her warm sweet hands slide over his shoulder, as she kissed his back.

Turning in her arms, he washed his hands all over her body soaping them both with passionate caresses, until they were both lost in a whirlwind of pleasure. Leaning her up against the stall, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he merged their souls as one. So much sensuality was forcing them both to lose themselves.

Not wanting to slow down they drove each other to edge and over with endless cries of purrs and sighs. Coming back to their reality Mac knew he would never want to survive without it. He would never want to spend his nights alone. Thinking to himself he wondered if she would marry him.

"Mac...you okay? Mac, you look upset."

"I'm fine love. I love you so much Stel. I never want to stop loving you."

Stella was trying to understand where he was coming from. It was as if he was all of a sudden insecure about them. Leaving her thinking she had done something wrong.

"Please Mac. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I'll explain tonight love. I have alot to do before tonight. But for now let's get dressed and go see Danny."

Stepping out of the tub Stella was still confused as she watched Mac lost in a fit of smirks and smiles. Seeing her expression of confusion he kissed her smartly and said...

"Don't pout Stella. I'll tell you tonight. Now let's go."

Once they were dressed they shared their coffee and headed out with Mac still smiling away.

**At the Hospital**

When they walked into Danny's room they found Don sleeping in the chair.

"Hey Don, wake up where's Danny?"

Jumping up quickly, they all laughed.

"Not funny Mac. Oh God you brought coffee. Thanks."

"You're welcome Don. How you feeling Danny?"

"Better Mac. I can go home tomorrow with a babysitter for a few days." he laughed.

"I take it Don's your babysitter?"

"Yeah. Couldn't ask for a better one. I love ya man."

"I know Danno. Right back at ya man."

"Awww...my boys. You make me cry."

"Don can I talk to you for a minute in the hall?"

"Sure Mac. Watch him Stel."

"I will. No worried there."

"What's that about?"

"I'm not sure Danny. We could listen," she giggled.

"I'll pass Stel. Though you look different somehow, almost glowing."

"I know. I'd share but I'm not ready."

As Danny snorted Stella wondered what was going on in the hall.

"What's up Mac?"

"I need your help. I need you to come with me right now and pick Stella out a ring."

"A what!!! You, her. You asked her already?"

"I plan to tonight. It has to be special for her. better then romantic."

"Wow!! Does this mean I can tell Danny?"

"After we pick out the ring. I don't want him to let it slip."

"What about the others?"

"They can find out later too. Now let's go get the soon to be her ring."

Letting Stella know that he and Don would be back soon, Stella and Danny both wondered what was going on.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

When they arrived at the Jewelers Mac was shown several rings.

"Hmm..what do you think Don?"

"I wouldn't go big Mac. Stella's not into that. I'd go with something dainty. Not to small, or to big, just in between. Something like this one."

Picking up the ring Mac admired it. It was a half carat diamond with little smaller ones around it.

"You think she'll like this?"

"I do Mac. I can tell you if I was Stella. I'd marry ya if you bought me that ring."

Mac gave a Don one of those looks.

"Don't look at me like that Mac. I'm just saying."

"Okay. I'll take this one. Can you tell me if you do engraving? And how long it will take."

"We do. It will take about three hours. What would you like written on it?"

"Always my Forever."

"That's beautiful Mac. Wow. Powerful."

"What the hell is wrong with you Don? You're acting strange."

"Nothing Mac. Now tell me, how are you going to propose?"

"At the Zoo."

Don gave his what the fuck looks.

"The Zoo??? What would possess you to propose at the Zoo?"

"That is where we had our first official date. I took her to see the new born cubs. This is where it all began Don."

"I thought it started with movies?"

"No. That was when we realized we loved each other. The Zoo was our first real date as a couple."

"Okay then. What do you need me to do Mac?"

"Well. I have to call the Zoo and see if they will allow us a private picnic table by those cubs. What I need you to do is set up the dinner and Champagne for me. I also need candles."

"Then we should split up Mac. I'll get everything picked up and taken over. You go talk to the Zoo keeper and get that all in order. We'll meet at the Zoo in three hours. Her ring should be ready by then too."

"Okay Don. Thanks for everything. You really think she'll be surprised?"

"I'm telling you Mac. She's going to be passed excitment."

**Meanwhile at the Hospital...**

"Hey Stel, where do you think they are? It's getting late."

"I'm not sure Danny. They've been almost five hours now. I'm getting kind of hungry."

"I have some Pretzels Stel. Want some?"

"Sure. Thanks Danny."

Sitting down beside him on his bed Mac and Don finally walked in.

"Christ man it's about time."

"Sorry Danno. We got held up."

"I'm starving Mac. Can we go home and have dinner?"

"Sure Stel. But we have to make one stop first."

"Mac it's six in the evening. I'm starving."

"I know that Stella. Trust me okay. Just one small stop and then we will eat."

"Alright." Kissing Danny on the cheek they left.

"What was that about Donnie? Mac looked scared to death."

"Brace yourself Danno. Mac is asking Stella to marry him tonight."

"WHAT!!!! Get out man. I didn't even know they were dating. Are you serious?"

"I am Danno. By this time tomorrow morning she'll be wearing his ring."

Smiling wildly Don grabbed the Pretzels and turned on the game.

**tbc....**

**Thanks again for the reviews. Also: I kind of thought about that myself with the dream. I wasn't sure if it would pay off or not. Thanks for letting me know it didn't work. I'm going to try and fix that chapter. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Leaving the Hospital Stella asked...

"Where are you taking me Mac?"

"You'll see Stella. You trust me right?"

"I trust you with my life Mac. I always have."

"Then trust me when I say you will love it."

When they arrived at the Zoo Stella was confused.

"The Zoo?? Why are we here Mac. They're closed."

"I know sweetheart. But I made a special arangement with them. Now close your eyes and no peeking."

Closing her eyes he brought her to the table.

"Okay Stella. Open them."

Opening her eyes she cried. Never had she seen anything so beautiful. The table was decorated in a beautiful lace, along with the napkins. The glasses where plastic Champagne, and the plates were paper. But what set off her tears were the candles. They were in the shape of hearts interlocked with each other.

"Oh Mac. This is beautiful."

"Thank you. Your seat my lady."

Sitting down Mac reached behind and pulled out a small boom box. Playing the music he smiled and lifted the dinner tray. Inside was two hotdogs with the works. Just like they had that day.

"Aww..Mac. Even the hotdogs. How did you do all this? And why?"

He was nervous now. He could feel his nerves begin to dance. Getting down on his knee, he said...

"Stella....I know it seems like a whisper of time has only gone by. But during that time it felt like we already started our forever. I only wish we hadn't waited so long to realize we were in love. What I'm trying to say is that I want to spend the rest of my life you. I want to spend every waking, every sleeping moment with you. I want us to have a family, a dog, even some cats. But most of all I want you to marry me Stella. I want you to "Always be my forever. Marry me Stella."

Pulling the ring from his pocket, he opened the box. Lifting it out he showed her the inscription inside. As she read it she cried again.

"Always my Forever. Oh Mac. That's so beautiful. Yes. Yes I'll marry you. Yes I'll be your forever."

Slipping the ring onto her finger he kissed it. Then pulling her up into his arms he gently pulled her close and passionately kissed her. So deep into each other as the music filled the Zoo around them, leaving them swaying long into the night.

After finishing their hotdogs they headed home. Unlocking the door Mac picked her up and carried her.

"This is for practice Stella."

"You've done wonderful Mac. Everything was so romantic, so well thought out. How could you think I wouldn't marry you? I love you Mac, always."

"I know that Stel. I just wasn't sure if it was to soon. The last thing I wanted to do was scare you. Or have you shy away from what we already shared."

"I'd never shy away Mac. That much I can honestly say."

"So I guess the next thing to plan is when."

"Hmm..I know. How about this exact day next year. That way we would never forget tonight."

"I like that sweetheart. So November 8th 2009 we will be .Taylor."

"Yes we will Mac. Now love me please. Take me to our room and love me."

Picking her up in his arms, he carried her up to bed. Where he loved her in fevered passion till the light shone through their window bringing their wedding date one more day closer to a future full of passion and love.

**The End.**

**Epi**

November 8th 2009

He was waiting at the alter as Sid appeared with her on his arm. Watching her waddle down the aisle placed a sweet loving smile on his face. For here was his Stella, carrying their first child within her. A child that would know what true passionate love was made from. A child that would know his parents were rooted from the strongest values and the most compassionate souls. A child that would soon become known as Mitchell Mackenzie Taylor.


End file.
